


We were destined for greatness

by Middy



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Cheating, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fake Character Death, Growing Old Together, Horseback Riding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Illness, One Shot Collection, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Suicide Attempt, Top John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middy/pseuds/Middy
Summary: A series of one-shots of the pair John/Arthur, because I'm playing this beautiful game and it is ripping my heart to shreds.





	1. A kiss

**Author's Note:**

> They were meant to be fishing for the gang’s food supply, John had gotten to hot and Arthur was all to pleased to take a break. When Arthur and John got into a stupid back and forth name calling routine that often found themselves in.

They were meant to be fishing for the gang’s food supply, John had gotten to hot and Arthur was all to pleased to take a break. When Arthur and John got into a stupid back and forth name calling routine that often found themselves in. 

“Wolf man.”

“Golden boy.”

“Ugly.”

“Hey, that hurts Morgan,” John frowned. “You think your better lookin’?”

“No, I’m just as ugly,” Arthur shrugged. “Surprised my mama even looked at me long enough to name me.”

“Dutch’s errand boy.”

“Abigail's punchin’ bag.’

“Mary’s back pocket lackey.”

“Ouch Marston.”

“Gunna kiss you ya fool,” John leaned in and kissed Arthur as the sun beat down on them, only shelter was a large oak. “Old fucker.”

“Your’s.” Arthur added.

“Mine.” John used his hat to block the outside world to their kiss as he captured his lovers lips again.


	2. You are my sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wasn’t hearing it. He was tired of losing people, and he would be damned if he lost Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the game two days ago and I still for the life of me can't stop crying. Everything I do as John in the epilogue makes me miss Arthur. I wish he had been there to help build the house and so much more. This ship really has been one of the best I've fallen into and I don't regret it it one bit.

“John--”

John wasn’t hearing it. He was tired of losing people, and he would be damned if he lost Arthur. 

“You’ll be comin’ with me,” John started, looking for pinkertons. “I’ma take that money get you a good doctor in New York. Abigail told me there was talk a folk on death's door gettin’ cured.” 

“Not worth it it John, let me buy you time! I’m dyin’!” Arthur pleaded, he could here the pinkertons closing in up the cliff. 

“Old man, I love you,” John grounded out. “Your my brother...no.” He looked up with a steady gaze. 

“Your my sunshine Arthur.”

Arthur wanted to protest, to pitch a fit unfitting of his age. Tell John this was a goddamn idiotic plan and that he was a damn fool. He would beat the holy hell out of John if he weren't so sick and John so..hurt. 

He could of just walked away, been the one to put his foot down and have John be left behind to go to his family, as he went to his death. He just couldn’t, so he let John lead him down the mountain after he grumbled and groaned and coughed, unto some horses they got from two Pinkertons they killed. Half way down the mountain he looked over at John with a studied gaze. But he wouldn’t speak because words couldn’t describe what he felt for John, in this moment and in this lifetime. 

 

Later John would boast about how he found someone to save Arthur, and Arthur would elbow him and say he was full of shit. They would ride to Blackwater after spending time up North awhile, purchase that ol’ dump just up the road and build a home fit for the rest of their gang to visit and stay awhile.

But most importantly John gets to grow old with the man he loves. The man he grew up with and learned from, his mentor and brother. He hates to think what these eight years could of been like without Arthur, and some mornings he has to sit up and watch the blonde sleep, caress his stubbled cheek and just remember how close he was to losing this. 

Evenings he finds Arthur on the porch smoking and looking out into the distance, and he’d find himself doing the same. They would talk about the old days, how badly they’d love to just rob a train for money to get the bank payments caught up. Only they’d laugh that off and bury the past with the future they had waiting for them. 

Stubbing out his cigarette Arthur looked over, eyes dancing with life. “Look at us a couple of old bastards.”

“Mh. Yeah I like to think were still young,” John took a long draw of his cigarette. “With the shit we’ve lived through and still manage to both look fine as hell...I’d reckon’ we deserve to be young.” 

“Brat.”

“My sunshine.” John threw back with a grin befitting of a king, but worn upon a breathtaking outlaw. 

“I love you John Marston,” Arthur started. “So help me god I do.”

John sat in a chair and pulled the older man over and into his lap, it was clumsy and yet they fit together like two lost puzzle pieces coming together. He kissed his Arthur under the stars, on the porch of the house they shared, in a country they we’re finally free in. John wouldn’t trade one damn bit of this for anything in the world.


End file.
